


your destiny is written (but not mine)

by filthycasualsmark (exalteranima)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Texting, or is it???, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exalteranima/pseuds/filthycasualsmark
Summary: Seth gets everything he ever dreamed of.Well.... almost.





	your destiny is written (but not mine)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a rough couple of days lately, I had to dump my bad feelings somewhere.

A throne. He dreamt of a goddamn throne.  

It was standing in the middle of the Monday Night Raw stage, right in front of the entrance underneath the titantron. The bleachers were empty, but the entire roster was gathered around the ring, which Seth was standing in the middle of. Raw guys, Smackdown guys, Cruiserweights, NXT guys, even a bunch of the backstage personnel he saw every week. He was too lost in the hazy fog of the dream to focus on their faces, but they were all smiling. Clapping. Honest to god, even Hunter and Stephanie were clapping for him. 

The throne itself wasn't that cheesy ornate wooden chair from the King of the Ring days, nor was it that jagged monstrosity of melted swords from _Game of Thrones_ or whatever. It was a solid mass of curves and polished gold, like something out of those comic book movies Finn likes.

Wait.

Finn. He's not here.

Seth doesn't remember leaving the ring or walking up the ramp. It's like he floated to the stage, with fucking Vince and Roman standing on either side of the throne and welcoming him with open arms. 

"Well done, kid," he read Vince's lips say. 

"You deserve it, _uce_ ," he heard Roman whisper in his ear as a heavy pat landed on his back. 

_No, something about this feels wrong._ Seth can't shake the feeling there are people in the crowd he missed. People he _should_ be looking for. Even as Vince and Roman box him in until he plops into the throne, Seth cranes his neck to probe the encroaching crowd of applauding well-wishers for familiar faces. 

There's Cesaro, and Sheamus. 

There's Sami, and Kevin, and Neville, and Hideo. 

There's Bayley, and Becky, and Sasha, and Charlotte. 

There's AJ, and Gallows, and Anderson. 

There's Shinsuke, and Noam, and Andrade, and Killian with the rest of Sanity. 

But where's—

"Noticed it too, huh?"

Seth quickly turned behind him, spots Dean sauntering through the curtain toward him. The only other face that isn't smiling. 

But what really catches Seth's eye are Dean's hands, a mess of black and red paint as they hold a balled-up bundle of fabric and leather. 

Finn's demon headdress.

"It's fine, Seth." Dean drolls on, not sounding particularly comforting. "Everyone here is in your corner. Even _him_." He holds up his hand and lightly shakes the headdress like a rattle.

"Dean, what the hell is going on?" Seth asks, angrier than he intended. 

"It's a dream, Seth, the fuck do you think this is?" Dean scoffs. "It's the only dream you've ever given a damn about for years, 'cept this time ya didn't hafta murder anyone for a change."

"Nonononononono, none of this feels right!" Seth barked back. "This can't be it. There has to be a catch."

"'Course there's a catch, dumbass. This dream came straight from the Demon. But it sure as hell wasn't no gift."

"The fuck does that mean? What demon?!"

"You're not an idiot, bud. You know _exactly_ whose demon it is. He said that Bálor would make all your dreams come true, but he ain't doin' it for free. All things come with a price, Seth."

"Not like this, Dean!" Seth screamed louder. "I never paid any price! I never asked for _any_ of this!"

"Nope." Dean shrugged. "But Finn said you'd want it anyway."

At that, Dean casually tossed the headdress onto Seth's lap. And Seth realized the patches of black and red staining the straps weren't paint at all. It reeked of soot and woodsmoke, sulfur and iron. 

No... not iron. It smelled more like—

 

* * *

 

 

"FINN!" Seth screamed as he bolted upright from his bed, gulping heavy breaths as his eyes adjusted to the dark of the hotel room. 

Jeez, and he thought people bolting upright from a nightmare only happened in the movies. 

After a few tense moments Seth blindly reached for the nightstand on his right, hands groping in the dark until he found his phone. Seth taps and swipes the screen several times, the time of 3:02 am flashing bright for a second before fading away.

_Please don't be awake please don't be awake please don't be awake,_ Seth quietly begged as he taps on the Twitter icon, heart sinking when he notices Finn's latest tweet (a random comment lamenting the plotholes in Sharknado 4 and the lack of good tea in Arkansas) just ten minutes ago. Seth switched to the Messages app.

 

**Finn you still up??**

Seth hadn't meant to add that second question mark, and he certainly didn't mean to sound so panicked in that message. (Okay, maybe he did. A little.)

After a few moments, Seth's phone made a series of beeping sounds.

 

**Seth?**

**ur awake at dis hour?**

**wait dont tell me**

**bad dream?**

 

Seth felt his heart beating faster as he rapidly tapped out his reply. 

 

**Oh thank fuck, you have no idea**

**Scared the shit out of me**

  **wanna talk about it**

**It was... weird.**

**I was at Raw. Vince and Roman put me on a golden throne.**

**I think the entire WWE roster made me their king.**

 

**lol**

**doesnt sound like a bad dream to me**  

**Everyone was there except you.**

**Then Dean showed up. Said the dream was from Balor. That you wanted me to have it.**

**Also he gave me your demon dreadlock hat thing. It was covered in blood and ashes.**

**No joke, I woke up screaming.**

 

Finn took longer to reply than Seth liked, the flickering "..." at the bottom of the message chain his only reassurance he was still there. 

 

**well u were right**

**dats fuckin weird**

**but its just a dream Seth**

**forget about it**

**go back 2 sleep**

 

It wasn't like Finn to be this glib, especially after the numerous times they've talked about scary dreams and night terrors they've had from their younger years. Seth halted briefly over his screen, then went ahead and typed what he really felt. 

 

**I thought you died, Finn.**

**It felt so real... I was terrified.**

**I was so scared I lost you.**

 

Okay, maybe brutal honesty wasn't the way to go. 

Again, the ellipses at the bottom signaled that Finn was taking his time composing a reply. 

 

**u have nothing 2 worry about Seth**

**i promise i wont make a deal with the devil just so u can be king of wwe**

**im not goin anywhere love**

 

Despite the plainness of the words, Seth breathed a sigh of relief as the knot in his chest loosened its slack. He kept typing. 

 

**Thanks Finn :)**

**When you put it like that, it is kind of a silly dream.**

**hahahahaha u kno wat would be even sillier?**

**What?**

**if dis conversation we're havin is a dream too**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just pretend there's a devil emoji at the end of Finn's message lol
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to leave a comment! Or drop me an ask on filthycasualsmark.tumblr.com!


End file.
